UltraFan Fight
A fan event using character made on the Ultra Character Generator Premise A group of Ultra who once protected Earth, find themselves targeted by a space despot. Characters Names Pending Ultras Land of Light *Ultraman Azzurro (Lian's Ultra): A blue Ultra from the Land of Light, who protected Earth in honor of his sibling. *Ultraman Xarian (Zhu's Ultra): An Ultra from the Land of Light, who came to Earth to avenge the death of his mother. *Oratoria (CB's Ultra): A blue Ultra once known as the Hymnic of Ultra but who was exiled from the Land of Light for atrocities unspoken of. Pursuing the faint traces of the ultimate melody, he set foot on Earth. Altara *Ultraman Clark (Cdr's Ultra): A multi-colored Ultra from Altara. He is a guardian who protect planets he is assigned to. *Ultraman David (Em's Ultra): A blue Ultra from Altara, he went to Earth to research mankind's culture, but stayed as their protector, has another reason for being there though. *Ultraman John (Sent's Ultra): An Ultra from Altara U40 *Ultraman Rubrum (Sol's Ultra): From Planet U40. He is the first Ultra in this group to protect Earth. He currently spends his time, scouring the universe, cataloguing technology for reasons. His wife is from 0-50, the two are planning to start a family on U40. **Ultrawoman Tempesta: Rubrum's wife from planet O-50. She currently lives on U40. *Ultrawoman Melo (PlasmaDark's Ultra): An Ultrawoman from U40. A fierce protector. O-50 *Ultraman Salem (Z's UItra): From Planet O-50. He climbed the Warrior's Peak in order to have a way to search for his father, who was a roguish adventurer who vanished many years before. *Ultraman Voya (Kit's Ultra): A scientist from Planet O-50 who climbed the Warrior's Peak to become an Ultra so that he could have a chance to study the technology of a transformation item created by the Ring of Light. *Ultraman Vatonage (Elio's Ultra): An Ultra from Planet O-50. He and 3 of his friends climbed the Warrior's Peak, gaining the Power of Ultra. He wanders around the universe looking for adventure. *Ultrawoman Citria (Fur's Ultra): A scientist turned Ultra through the power of the Ring of Light. She travels across the universe helping endangered species from being used as living weapons by invaders. Other Worlds *Ultraman Zazz (Moar's Ultra): Homeworld is unknown. Their powers of Ultra were inherited via their bloodline. They are currently scouring space for evil to vanquish *Ultraman Terach (Cultery's Ultra): An Ultra from unknown regions, he came to Earth after centuries of wandering the spaceways. *Ultraman Susano-o (Felipe's Ultra): A green Ultra from Legacy Unit who came to earth to stay for a while and to hide from the Creators. Laid back and sometimes lazy, but is ready to fight. Others * Cosmic Phoenix: A cosmic entity who takes the form of a giant firebird/flaming nebula. It travels space, destroying some worlds, reviving some dead worlds, and comes and goes as it wishes. At some point, there was an incident between it and many Ultras who protected Earth. * Arcadians: A race of Federation Builders, known for their 'logic' but also their insufferable egos. They do not get along well with Ultras, though they remain mostly peaceful. This mainly due to the Ultra unwillingness to share Ultrahood with them. They once attempted to annex O-50 in the distant past before being forced back, by its native Ultras. Their permission in Ultra Space has since been limited. * Haz-Ardians: A humanoid race that evolved from birds, their excessive pollution and reckless experiments turned their planet into a death world, forcing most of them into dome cities or orbital habitats. They are near extinction since the Cosmic Phoenix reset their world. * Baltanians: Once the most advance known humanoids, their world was destroyed by civil war, splitting them into two tribes, the invasive Dark Baltans and the peaceful Light Baltans. The Light Baltans have since moved to another planet in Ultra Space called Planet Baltan Mark 2. Unlike their dark brothers, they still retain their original human-like forms, instead of being fixed in their combat forms. Their technology was so advanced it was said to have surpassed the Ultras in many regards. While the Light Baltans are calm and accommodating they are known for being unintentionally pompous. * Duronans: A race of merchants, whose primary export is terraforming services. They are also known for often being in illegal activities. * Promixans: A peaceful reptilian race. They are scattered between many sub-species who work to terrform the galaxy's many hostile worlds, for themselves or other races. * Nuvans: An aggressive matriarchal race, who compete with the Arcadians as federation builders. Unlike the Arcadians, they enslave other races and are a Federation in name only. They are banned from Ultra Space. * Pending. Villains *Valkan Empire: An invasive empire from beyond known Ultra Space. While once ruled over by the Valkan people, they have since died out save for a few individuals like the Emperor. His children are all hybrids, each princess having a different humanoid mother, but sharing his hair color red eyes and pointed ears. **Emperor Valkan (XIV): An aging humanoid, but seeks more life. He seeks a power believes the Ultra know the location of. He has already tried and failed to acquire the power of Ultra and has either been repelled or denied. He is a thin, effeminate blue-skinned humanoid with point ears, dark red hair, and flamboyant gold armor, encrusted with gems. **First Princess General Teala: The head of the Imperial Army, is responsible for ground forces and mecha. She is a slender humanoid in pink drill style hair. She arrogant with her position of the first princess, and hopes to take the power her father covets for herself. **Second Princess Admiral Vala: The head of the Imperial Navy, she commands the varies ships and vessels. She often conflicts with her sister Teala. She is a large muscular female humanoid, with light red hair and a cybernetic eye. She is fiercely loyal to her father and wears actual armor over her uniform. **Third Princess High Commander Deva: A high ranking commander, she is known for her calm demeanour. She is often in charge of the deployment of her sister's Kaiju weapons. Despite this, she prefers to use normal military tactics. While loyal, she is more loyal to the empire than to her family, which annoys her. She sports muted pink hair in Leia buns with gold jewellery. **Fourth Princess First Thinker Asiva: The fourth born sister, and the resident mad scientist of the family, Asiva is usually in charge of creating the Empire's kaiju weapons. Her loyalty is ultimately unknown, but she appears to hold no ambition above creating the ultimate monster. She wears a lab coat, a black visor, and has blood red hair. She is the only one of her sisters not to wear a military uniform. **Valkan Army: *Tilt: A Haz-Ardian, one of the few remaining in the universe. For reasons unknown he has allied with the Valkan Empire, particularly the Princesses, though they remain most unaware of this. He seems to have a vague grudge against the Ultras and planet Earth. Through means unknown, he has come to posses dark powers. *Pending Kaiju *Cherubim *Black King *Sartan *Kaiju Weapons: **Gigantdrah: **Pega-Taurus: **Zerugaz: **Dardavos: *Pending Things of Note * Ultra Planets: Planets, so-called because they are were Ultras typically come from. ** Land of Light: The primary source of Ultras and some say the homeworld of Ultras. ** L77: A destroyed Ultra World, where Leo and Astra came from. ** Altara: Another planet in Nebula M78 with the Land of Light. ** U40: A distant Ultra Planet, but the closest to Earth. Its Ultras spend most of their time in human form. ** O-50: Another Ultra Planet. It houses the Voice of Light, a being who chooses worthy persons into becoming Ultras. It appears to be the closest Ultra Planet to the Cosmic Phoenix Event/Earth. It alliance with the other Ultra Planets is rather vague, as its Ultras are typically wanderers, and the Voice seems to have an agenda of its own. ** TOY-1: Pending ** Land of Sparkles: ** Unknown Worlds: Several Ultras hail from none of the worlds mentioned above, and were in fact humanoids who somehow gained the Power of Light. Some may have come from other universes however. * The Ancient Ultras: An ancient race of Ultras that predates the current generation of Ultras, including the Land of Light. Archaeological evidence links them to the Royal Planet and the Tree of Life, but there is no concrete or clear connection. * The Royal Planet: A world that houses the Tree of Life. It is inhabited by an advanced race of humanoids, whose technology is often made of a wood-like techno-organic material. It is protected by the line of Akagami. * The Tree of Life: A giant tree on the royal planet, once every ten thousand years it spreads its seeds across the universe seeding worlds with the potential for sentient species to arise. Because of this, it is considered sacred by nearly every sentient race in the universe. * The Progenitors: A theorized race of humanoids who were said to have planted the seeds for humanoid in the universe. They are theorized to have been the ones who created the Tree of Life. Some theorize them to be the Ancient Ultras, others cosmic beings, or evolved/ascended beings, others claim they were simply a long-lived, but extinct, race of humanoids. * Humanoids: The best translation of the term used to describe most sentient beings across the universe. The seeming number of humanoids, or more accurately, the fact that most civilization-building species are humanoids is a topic debated in the scientific community. This topic is known, roughly translated, as the 'Humanoid Question'. * [[Cerebrium (UltraFan Fight)|'Cerebrium']]: A think tank composed of several species, their goal is to conjure up a technology worthy enough to be traded for the 'Ultimate Tech' held by the Tech Collector. * The Tech Collector: An enigmatic being whose agents scour the cosmos recording technology from various civilizations or trading for them on his homeworld. He is said to have technology that surpasses any other in the cosmos, and know secrets of the universe. * Ultra Space: The term used to refer to the known universe between the various Ultra Planets. This is the region of space under their protection, though the Ultras hope to expand this, and cease the quarreling outside their borders. * Inter-Galactic Defense Force: More commonly know as Space Patrol, it is the military force of the Ultras, tasked with defending the Ultra Worlds, colonies, and the other worlds and species in between. * Three Minute Rule: In the UltraFan Fight continuity, the three-minute rule does not exist as a set time limit. On a sunny day, Ultras could last thirty minutes to an hour in giant form fighting. However, many Ultras have had to take hosts and the being in giant form puts strain on their hosts, which eats into their stamina even further giving them a few minutes before they need to transform back into human form. Note the term is never meant to be used in the story. ** Being in space does not but stress on their bodies. ** Their stamina can be restored by beams of condensed light straight to their forehead gems or color timers. * [[Cosmic Phoenix Event|'Cosmic Phoenix Event']]: An event which leads to the current events. * The Cycle/The Great Wheel/Cosmic Cycle: Refers to the seeming cycle of destruction and rebirth of planets, civilizations and the birth and extinction of civilization producing species. The Cosmic Phoenix and the Tree of Life are considered 'Axles' of this Great Wheel. Episode * Episode 1: Start of the Cycle ** The Valkan Empire launches its latest plot after it's failed invasion of O-50. The Council of Ultras is held to assess their threat. Meanwhile, Rubrum is attacked and captured by aliens. * Episode 2: To the Roots: ** The Valkan Princesses have touched down on the Royal Planet, to which the Ultras send a team to liberate it, only to find everything peaceful. In the meantime, the Voice of Light has called several O-50 Ultras home to give them missions. * Episode 3: Declaration of War. ** A mysterious being calls of the battle with Akagami, but the Valkans have escaped with the knowledge they sought. The Sacred Implements of Light all begin to act strangely, causing another council meeting to be called. The body of a dead Ultra is brought in, convincing the council to act. * Episode 4: Pending: Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Crossovers Category:SolZen321 Category:UltraFan Fight